A Hoenn Carol
by Ookami-nokami
Summary: ...Its A Christmas Carol casted with Hoenn trainers and starring Steven Stone? What more can I say?
1. Stone, Scrooge Same Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to The Pokemon Company. To my good fortune, A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens is public domain. Oh… And once again I am demonizing Steven, but Steel trainers make for such perfect cold archetypes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance was dead to begin with. Steven, Lance's old partner, had taken full command of his share. Steven's influence had now swelled to include three fourths of the civilized world, but he frowned each time he looked west to Orre. Steven had only one love in the world now, and that love was power. He skulked into his main office to find Wallace, who served as his admin and book keeper, huddled over the stove. "Feeling a bit cold, Wallace?" He gave a sharp look.

"It's just that today is so cold." Wallace whined. "Are you sure that we can't toss another measly coal on the fire?"

Steven gave a glare that would scare a Tyrannitar. "Do you know how much coal costs? Anyways, you're a water trainer, right?"

Wallace stopped. "Well, yes…"

"And water types get half damage from ice, right?" Wallace nodded dumbly. "So stop complaining and get to work!" Wallace scampered to his desk. "That's better." He turned to his office as a knock on the door was heard. "Yes?"

A young lad dressed in black and red wearing a white ski cap busted in holding a wreath in his gloved hands. "Merry Christmas, Steven!" He gave Steven a friendly hug (Merry Christmas, Mr/Ms. Shotocon, this is the only time you'll see that in my fics).

Steven produced a crowbar and pried the young trainer off his person. "Bah! Such sentiments could be considered weak in certain areas, Brendan."

"Gee, never thought about that… Good thing we're in Hoenn and not there!" He smiled. "Anyways, I wanted to invite you for Christmas Dinner."

"Really, Are you having Farfetch'd?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Brendan cocked his head.

"Candied berries?"

"Yeah…"

"And ham?"

"Yeah! So, will you come?"

"Let me think… How about…" The young trainer leaned in. "NO! Now out with you!" Steven grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the seat of his pants and threw him like a sack of meat. He looked down to see the green decoration. "And take your wreath with you!" He hurled the thing like a frisbee.

Not to be one to be stopped that easily, Brendan rushed in and hung the thing. "Merry Christmas!" He called as he retreated.

A vein was apparent on Steven's forehead. "Well, you have to admire him for his determination… even if it embarks on annoying." Another knock was heard. "As I said." He opened the door to show Roxanne and Brawly standing with a tin.

Roxanne spoke up. "Good afternoon, at this time of year one's heart usually turns in kindness to those who do not have such good fortunes. Would you be willing to make a donation for the poor?"

Steven put on a twisted smile. "Each Gym still gives out Pokemon, right? And there is no charge therein?"

"Sure, dude…" Brawly started, "But there are people who are not capable of the travels that it entails. That's why we're doing this."

"Well then…" Steven thought. "How about those shelters we have?"

Roxanne was shocked. "But… The poor would rather be thrown to the Absol than live there!"

Steven shot up. "Then they should do so! There's already too many people, it's laws of nature."

"Well, tough luck here…" Brawly shrugged, "Let's go to the next building, Rox." He tried to guide her away, but failed.

Roxanne stared into Steven's grey eyes. "You are a cold-hearted beast. May every poor soul that dies this season be added to your fate."

"Woah! Take a chill pill, girl!"

"Come on, Brawly." Roxanne spat. "We have no further business here."

"But do take this." Steven threw the wreath onto one of Roxanne's pig tails as she left. "Bah, humbug!"

Time passed as Wallace started to close up. "Umm… Steven?"

"Yes?" The Steel trainer glared.

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas… So I was wondering if I could have the morning off."

Steven's eyes almost shattered Wallace's heart. "To spend with your family, I presume? Sure. You can have it."

"Thank you sir!"

"You'd be worthless here anyways, moping about… But don't expect new years."

"I won't even think about it!"

"Good, you can leave now."


	2. Lance and Liza appear

Steven walked to his home that night. His home at Evergrande wasn't as bright as his home in Mosdeep, but it did. What was important was that it looked impressive. He turned the knob as the gilded knocker seemed to warp to the noble face of Lance. "What?" Steven questioned. "I must have worked too hard today, I'll just have a light dinner and get to sleep."

Steven dined on a light snack of Macaroni and Cheese as he heard what sounded like the rattle of metal. "Let's see… I left my Pokemon with Joy again, so what on Earth's making that sound?" He opened the door into the main hall and nearly jumped out of his skin- Lance was standing right there!

True- he was standing there, but he was not the strong form Steven remembered. His complexion was as pale as a Clefairy's fur and he had chains tying him up, each one ending with a draconic lock. "Steven Stone… I have come here to warn you." He called out in that cool ghostly vibrato.

"Lance? Is that you?" Steven blinked thinking it was an illusion. "It is you! What has happened to you?"

"You know how when I was alive, we used our power to crush all who opposed us?"

"Yeah! Those were great times!"

"Listen Steven… Because of that, I am doomed to walk the Earth adorned in these hellish chains. If you are to go on like this, you shall bear longer and more twisted chains that I do!"

"Foolishness!" Steven shouted. "How do I know you're not a hallucination? Only God knows what's in that cheese powder!"

Lance smiled and gave him a swift kick to the chest. "Think I'm a hallucination now!?" He spat. "Listen buddy, you're going to be visited by fi… three ghosts tonight in hopes that you shall change. The decision will be yours afterwards, good luck." He disappeared in what seemed to be a dragon breath attack.

"Lance!" Steven called in vain. "What am I doing? I really need sleep…" Steven crept to his bed and fell asleep.

The clock on the wall struck one, and that actually meant that it was one. May had used that promotional disk, so that bug was fixed. Back on topic, Steven was awakened by a small finger poking him in the face. "What do you want?!" He called.

He looked to see Liza, one of the leaders of his home town, standing there. "I'm the ghost of Christmases long past."

"Couldn't go to sleep, so you decided to bother me?" Steven groggily slurred.

"Nope! Santa said that I would get a Mew plushie if I did this!" Liza smiled. "Anyways, I need to take you on the grand tour of your childhood!"

"Call me in the morning." Steven rolled over.

Liza walked over to the window and opened it. She looked down the cliff and onto the rocks below. She grabbed his PDA and hung it over the cliff, causing Steven to jump out of bed. "I see we're going to agree now. Take my hand."

"I'm going to get you for blackmail after this…"

Liza had a huge grin on her face. "Is that before or after you tell everyone that I just appeared in your room? Everyone knows that my Pokemon don't know teleport."

"Let's just get going…" They jumped out, but LIza's telekinetic powers allowed them to float. "First, we are going to go to a party!"

"Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" Steven laughed.

"Aww… You're no fun. Daddy didn't let me be at the party either…" Steven's eyes widened. "Yep! We're going to that party!" Within seconds, the scenery bled to the Mosdeep Gym. "Don't worry, they can't see us. That means Daddy can't yell at me to go to bed!"

Steven looked over to see a man in a red and green Chinese shirt checking on various things, then stopping at a youth wearing a red sweater and bearing grey hair. "Well, there's your father…"

"So, having fun Stone?" The man asked.

"Sure!" The youth replied.

"You know, Winona just got here." He said as both Stevens ran to the door.

"Winona! How's your training going?" The younger Steven asked as the flying trainer pointed upwards.

"Mistletoe." Winona smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek (apparently it was highly effective). Steven blushed on the spot.

"She was the only girl I ever loved." Steven sighed.

"Eww! She kissed you?" Liza gagged. "Who would kiss you?"

Steven was starting to lose his temper. "I prefer to consider myself attractive…"

"Well, we have to move again, it's a bit of a trip." The vision dissipated quickly.

"So," Steven sought to make a conversation. "What ever did happen to your father?"

"Well, he got permission to go to that Cerulean Cave and search for rare Pokemon."

"Really, there's some dangerous Pokemon there, or so I heard."

"But Daddy had Alakazam and Gardevior to protect him! I'm sure that he's just staying there for some training." They found themselves in Steven's office. "But we're here."

"Steven! When are you going to keep your promise to marry me?" Winona whined.

"It's just that I want to be more dignified before I do anything serious." Steven's shadow stated calmly.

"But Steven!"

"I'm sorry, my mind is made up." Winona ran crying from the room as Steven dropped to the floor.

"Please…" Steven begged. "For the love of all that is holy, please… No more."

"Okay, okay… crybaby." Liza teased. "I'm done anyways, I'm actually a bit tired." With a yawn, they returned to Steven's bedroom.

"What was that?" Steven questioned as he looked down and saw the little psychic sleeping. "You're still here…" He called a Skarmory to bring her to her home. "Good night, psy-girl…"


	3. Present and Future

Steven was rudely awakened yet again. There was a loud noise coming from his kitchen as if someone was making a feast. He sulked down to find a jolly electric trainer with mountains of food around him. "What do you think you're doing, Wattson?" He growled.

Wattson replied with his loud laugh. "I'm just making a late night snack, I brought the food myself."

Steven's forehead was in his palm. "Why are you in my house in the first place?"

Wattson snapped his fingers. "That's right! I'm the ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Great, another hired specter?"

"So, this is what this morning looks like. The weather is cloudy with a fifty percent chance of snow, temperatures in the lower to mid twenties. Now for current events; we're going to Petalburg!"

The scenery shifted to the warm Petalburg Gym. Laughter resounded as various Gym Leaders and others, including the Birches. "Okay, guys! I have a riddle now." Norman announced as he stood up. "I have a heart cold as a steel rod, and a wit sharp as a Forrtress. My blade cuts to your soul as I steal your home… Who am I?"

"Sounds like someone I'd hate to be around." Steven commented coldly.

"That's Steven, isn't it?" May asked.

"That's right!" Norman sounded as Steven cursed and Wattson laughed.

"How dare they make such slander against me?" Steven questioned.

"Never mind that, we have another place to go." Wattson brought him to a shoddy house on a dark street. "Seem familiar? This is Wallace's house."

Steven turned away. "I do not get into my employee's personal business."

"Too bad." Wattson forcefully dragged the steel master into the building. Inside, Flannery was roasting a small bird over her Torkoal as Wallace read a book to Wally.

"What on Earth is she cooking, a Taillow?" Steven looked over her shoulder. "And why is that kid there?"

"Well, Wallace and Flannery promised his parents to take care of him while they were away. He got into some trouble, and those medical bills add up. They've sacrificed a lot this season out of kindness, like you'd know what that was."

"How about not insulting me if you're going to lecture?"

Wattson looked up with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But I don't know why they'd even help him. I hear there's already an over-population problem. You know, survival of the fittest."

"Did Drake pay you to do this?" Steven glared. "Are you guys just playing a trick on me?"

Wattson rolled his eyes. "Yes… It's all a trick. We got Sydney to act as Lance, got Liza an Abra… How about the fact that you're seeing the future! This is more that you think." He stopped as they saw Wally drop into a coughing fit. Everyone stopped…

Steven looked at the chaotic scene. "Tell me, what will happen to him?"

Wattson stared him directly, starting to pierce his soul. "How do I know? I'm just the ghost of the present. I do however see a Gardevior without a master…" The electric trainer let out a yawn. "Well, it's too late for this old man. I need to get me some sleep before morning." They returned to Steven's home and Wattson just calmly walked out.

Steven shook his head. "I can't believe this… I thought that Metagross was on lookout…" He stumbled to his bed and found himself walking in darkness. "I thought I paid that bill."

A maniacal laughter filled the area. "I am the Ghost of Christmas yet to come. We have much to see." A spirit dressed in a Grim Reaper outfit appeared.

"Who are you? I know that I knew the other two." Steven glared.

"Very well." The form removed his hood to show Sydney. "You need to get that stick out of your arse."

"Let's just get this done with so I can get to sleep…" The Steel master growled.

"Fine, we start in Petalburg." The darkness fell as they found themselves in what seemed to be a funeral home. There was an army attending and all dressed in black.

"We're so sorry." Wallace bowed, dressed in a never-the-less elegant black suit.

Flannery bowed as well, dressed in a black shirt and jeans. "If only we could do more to help."

"So they finally learned to respect me." Steven smiled smugly. "At least I get a good funeral."

"Arrogant as ever…" The Dark master sighed. "This isn't your funeral. This is for someone much weaker. Respect isn't only gained by power."

"So, who's funeral is it?"

Liza, looking a lot older, bowed. "I'm sorry to hear about Wally's death. It's too bad that the third most powerful trainer in the world had to go in such a simple way."

Wally's mother gave a soft smile. "That's alright, dear."

"Please forgive my brother's absence, he's trying to make a deal with a monster called Mewtwo for my father's body."

"That's quite alright, I wish the best of luck to you."

"Thank you." The Psychic mistress bowed again and left.

"Wally? It's that kid that gets to die?" Steven gasped.

"Let me explain, he died because of someone blocking medical technology from Orre in fear of it compromising his power. And since I'm thinking about it, someone could have found the Psychic master before it was too late." Sydney glared.

"Do you delight in making me squirm? Is that why you're here?"

"The goal is nobler. It's just a benefit." The temp spirit cracked his neck. "We have one more thing to do." The scenery melted to a graveyard.

A shade of Sydney kneeled over a grave. "Thanks for doing this, guys."

Maxie popped out. "Well we've already dug our graves, so what's another?"

Archie appeared. "After Brendan and May left our plans in shambles…"

"So, why didn't you feed him to your Absol?"

"Sadly not." Sydney shook his head. "Absol didn't like him. Hate poisons the meat, and Absol can tell before eating."

"Well, we're done here, a shallow grave will do, right?" Archie poked.

"Sure, that'll do for him. Lord Wallace wanted more, but what can we do? Just dump him."

"Tell me, who's so horrible that even your Absol wouldn't eat him?" Steven asked as Sydney pointed at the tombstone with a flashlight. "What does it say?" The tombstone showed a grim message- Steven Stone.

"So, where's the power and glory now?" Steven shifted his eyes and kicked Steven in. "Good night! I'll see you at the Gym Leader's Party!"


	4. Yes Spirits

Steven woke up to see the light of dawn. He wasn't in a three foot deep grave, but his own bed. He looked around- no traces of Liza trotting around, PDA in the same spot as when he went to sleep. He walked to the kitchen- no mess from Wattson. "What was last night, it felt like an eternity…." He drowsily tied a silver bathrobe around himself and walked to the Pokemon Center. "Are my Pokemon ready?"

Nurse Joy smiled at the master. "Yep! They're ready for this busy day!" She handed Steven his balls and bowed. "And Merry Christmas!"

"…It's still Christmas?" Steven was puzzled.

Joy gave the Steel trainer a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Steven announced, "I've never felt better! The spirits did it all in one night!" He spun around and almost danced to the door.

"Mr. Stone! You can't go out like that!"

Steven paused. "You're absolutely right! Could I have my belt?" He took the belt and wrapped it around his robe and skipped out.

"Yes… spirits…" Joy sighed. "I think Lord Stone needs a vacation…"

Steven ran into Brendan in Lilycove. "Ah, just the lad I wanted to see!"

"What?" Brendan cocked his head. "I mean… good morning Steven!"

"Is the invitation still open today for dinner?"

"…Sure!" The young trainer smiled. "Just come by around two!"

"I'll be there!" He waved as he bumped into Roxanne, glaring as she always is around Steven. "Ah! I was hoping to see you!"

Roxanne just glared, as Brawly tried to draw attention away from her. "So, are you sure you're going to be a bummer and not donate?"

"No." Steven smiled. "Is fifty thousand good?"

"Steven?" The Rock master questioned.

"One hundred fifty thousand." He raised.

"…" Roxanne was speechless.

"Three hundred thousand and that's my final offer!" The Steel master loaded the two with bills.

"That's totally tubular, Steven…" Brawly cheered. "But it's a bummer that we don't have anything to give you…"

"Wait." Roxanne untied her silk ribbon, letting her hair fall down, and gave it to Steven. "Have this."

Steven smiled as he wrapped it around him like a scarf. "Have a merry Christmas, and I'll see you this afternoon!" He skipped off again.

At last, he came to Wallace's home. He banged on the door and made himself fierce. "Wallace!"

The Water master cowered under his boss' presence. "Yes, Steven?"

"What did I say about you taking the day off?"

"Be ready for a quick Overheat, Torkoral." Flannery warned.

"I believe I said the morning only."

"Sir, it's only nine." Wallace noted.

"Wallace, I have no choice than to do this…" Steven reached into his robe.

"What?" The two stared.

Steven retrieved a piece of paper and placed it on the table. "I want you to take care of Hoenn for me, I've been working too hard. Just sign here and you'll be in complete control of this whole region."

"You mean it?" Wallace looked wide-eyed.

"Sign it now, before I change my mind." Steven glared. "Now about that little bird you're planning on eating…" He pulled out of his pack a healthy sized bird. "This may be a little more fitting." He bowed and skipped off again.

"I think he's snapped." Flannery sighed.

"Definitely." The Water master nodded. "But he's Kanto's problem now."

And so the day passed. Everyone was shocked with Steven's change of heart. In fact; even President Stone, his own father, didn't recognize him at first. It was a while after New Years that he left with a large party begging him to come and visit.

Wallace was now busy with his new job that he had to ask an old friend to fill in on his Gym. With the cool-headed and warm-hearted Water master behind the region, it rose to new heights. This is not to say that Johto and Kanto did not benefit from this arrangement, Steven brought the twin regions up to a height as well.

As for poor Wally, he was fortunate enough to live. Steven planted a few grants, and Wallace imported the technology to allow him a full recovery. He now stands as the third most powerful trainer in Hoenn, Brendan and May constantly fighting for first. More importantly, he has gained respect as a powerful Psychic master and has been seen training with Tate and Liza; in fact, supposedly there's a trip for those three to meet with Will of the Johto Elite Four and Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron to enter the Cerulean Cave… The last place the twin's father was seen…

In this wonderful season, we must remember that a little warmth and kindness may make all the difference. Hey- a smile or a laugh may even save a life. There is only one more thing to be said at a moment like this…

Happy Holidays


End file.
